Collide
by rui78901
Summary: Santana gets caught in a web of her own lies. What will she do next? Will she try and keep her publicly outed relationship with Brittney, thanks to Rachel, safe from her mom and dad. Please Review, Review, Review.
1. Publicly Outed

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY BUT THE PLOT. EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO FOX AND RYAN MURPHY. **

**Chapter 1 **

"Publicly Outed"

**Glee club choir room**

All the members have been assembled in a line by Brittany.

Brittany: Hi guys my name is Brittany P-

Rachel: This is ridiculous.

Quinn: Let her finish.

Quinn turned to Brittany.

Quinn: Go on.

Brittany: Well I have called you all here today, because...

Rachel rolled her eyes.

Kurt: You need the phone number for the nearest mental clinic.

Brittany: No.

Puck: Because me and you had hot sex, that neither both of us can remember?

Brittany pondered. Santana shot her an evil look.

Brittany: No that's not it.

Mercedes: Because you just wanted to waist our lunch and then tweet about it later?

Brittany: No, I did that last week.

Finn: Then what is it!

Rachel steps forward.

Rachel: is it because, you and Santana are lesbians, and have been shaking it up since the 9th grade. ?

Santana signalled to Brittany to say nothing, but it was too late.

Brittany: no.

Brittany glanced at Santana and back at Rachel.

Brittany: Yes.

Her fellow glee club members let out a huge gasp of shock.

Puck: Wow...that is so HOT!

He high-fived Finn and mike. Quinn shot them a glare.

Santana: Brilliant. My life is over. Thanks Brittany.

Santana stormed out of the room.

Quinn: Brittany, come here.

Quinn and Brittany shared a hug.

Finn, Puck and Mike look on in awe.

Kurt: Well thank god.

Everyone look at him.

Kurt: What? Do you know what it's like being the only gay kid here?

Mercedes: Yes, Kurt we do. We're all still out casts. Were in the glee club.

Kurt: Yes, but when you go outside your treated normal. I'm not. Santana and Brittany are going to be like me.

Puck: What a drama queen?

Kurt shot puck a look.

**School parking lot **

Santana is crying in her car. Suddenly her window screen is pelted with eggs.

Santana: What the?

She gets out of the car and confronts her ex-boyfriends.

Ex-1: Oh, well if it isn't Santana the slut.

Santana: Why the hell are you throwing eyes at my car?

Ex-3: uh...maybe because your gay?

Santana: How did you?

Ex-2: Word travels fast.

They start to throw eyes at Santana covering her in yellow York. She was holding back the tears.

Ex-2: She you later bitch!

He spat at her shoes and they all left laughing.

Rachel was making her way to Biology class, when she posts Santana. She runs over to her.

Rachel: What the hell happened here?

Santana: This is your entire fault.

Rachel: Me?

Santana: You can't help but ruin other people's lives. Thank god you're mother put you up for adoption. She wouldn't have had to deal with-

Rachel slapped Santana across the face. Santana turned to her but walked past her and go in her car. Leaving a guilty Rachel alone. The distant sound of the bell rings.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, Review , Review. :DDD<strong>


	2. Please, Please, Please

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY BUT THE PLOT. EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO FOX AND RYAN MURPHY.****

**Chapter 2**

"Please, Please, Please"

**Santana's House**

Santana bursts in through the front door and runs up the stairs.

**Santana's Bedroom**

She throws her school bag at a chair covered in her clothes, and jumps on her bed. She grabs her cushion and screams into it. Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

_*Knock, Knock*_

Santana lifts her head up to see her step-brother, Jonathan outside her doorframe.

Jonathan: What's with the screaming?

Santana: Nothing, I just have a lot going on right now. And, I don't feel like having a pep talk with my step-brother.

Jonathan: Did something happen at school?

Jonathan walks into her room and spots the egg yolk all over her.

Jonathan: Let re-write that. What happened at school?

Santana: Nothing, okay now get out of my room!

Jonathan: Something has happen and I'm not leaving until you tell me what.

Santana and Jonathan look at each other slowly pausing.

Samantha _sighs_.

Samantha: I'm-

Jonathan: Pregnant, oh San mom's gonna kill you!

Santana was going to correct him, but she paused. Maybe being pregnant is better than being a lesbian.

Santana: Yeah. But...please don't tell anyone. Not mom or dad.

Jonathan smirks

Jonathan: Don't you think they're gonna find out soon...you when you start pilling on the pounds?

Santana nearly vomited. Maybe she should stop lying about being pregnant and tell him the truth. But, being pregnant seemed easier. Just put on a few pounds and fake a miscarriage. Maybe she should get tips for Terri.

Jonathan: Anyhow, Juno, I'm heading out for an awesome party. Mom made your dinner it's in the oven. B-bye!

Jonathan was half way out of her room.

Santana: Johnny wait!

_He turns round._

Santana: Can I come with you to this awesome party?

Jonathan smirks and laughs.

Jonathan: Yeah right, a highschool student at a college party. Keep dreaming sis.

Santana: Please if I have to stick in this house another night alone, I will freak. And...

Jonathan is half-way convinced. Santana paused trying to think something up.

Santana: And stress is not good for a woman of my condition.

Jonathan rolls his eyes.

Jonathan: Fine, but no drinking or_ S.E.X_

Santana points at her stomach, which presumably holds her fake child.

Santana: Hello!

Jonathan: Right be ready for eight. And take a shower you've got egg yolk all over your hair.

He lives, and Santana lets out a sigh of exhaustion. Lying is so hard for her.

**Santana's Bathroom**

Santana enters and turns on the shower. She can hear her phone ringing to the song "Help Me I'm Alive". She runs into her bedroom and renters into the bathroom.

Caller ID: Brittney P

Santana was going to press ignore, but instead answered.

Santana: What?

**Shopping Mall**

Britney is walking out of a dress shop.

Brittney: Hi. I'm so sorry about what happened-

Santana: Listen, Brittney I got egged today and slapped by Rachel. And it's all because you couldn't keep your mouth shut.

Brittney stood as her eyes filled with tears.

Brittney: I'm really sorry, please, please, please...

Phone hangs up

Brittney: San, Santana?

Brittney ends the call and weeps. But, suddenly she remembers that Rachel slapped Santana? Why did Rachel slap Santana?

Brittney jumps up and runs outside to her car. She types in Rachel Berry is a bitch in to her SAT NAV.

SAT NAV Voice: I'm sorry that destitution does not exist.

She quickly pulls out her blackberry and goes on to Rachel's Facebook page.

Brittney: Bingo!

She types in Rachel's addresses and starts the car, ready for some big confrontation.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, Review , Review. :DDD<strong>


	3. It's Cold Outside

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY BUT THE PLOT. EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO FOX AND RYAN MURPHY.**

**Chapter 3**

"It's Cold Outside"

**Rachel's House**

Brittney pulls up outside of Rachel's well kept house. She quickly opens the car door and marches up through the lawn. She wastes no time in banging the door. The door swings open and she is greeted by Rachel.

Rachel: Brittney, what are you?

Brittney: I'm here to teach you a lesson.

Brittney folds her arms and Rachel looks confused. Rachel makes sure no one is behind her and goes outside with Brittney.

Rachel: Brittney this isn't a good time.

Brittney: Oh shut up. It's all about you. You have to have the lead in everything. Have you ever once settled for second best?

Rachel wipes her watery eyes and sniffles.

Brittney: Are you crying?

Rachel nods.

Brittney: Wow, I'm getting good at this.

Rachel: Please Brittney you need to go now.

Brittney: why?

Brittney raised her voice irritated.

Rachel: My dad is dying.

Brittney: Wow, you know you should really be an actress. With the tears and looking sad, they'd hand you an Oscar in a heartbeat.

Rachel: What. He is.

Brittney: How?

Rachel: He's HIV positive.

Brittney's face dropped.

Brittney: Oh...sh...sugar!

Rachel: Now, could you please go?

Brittney was going to turn round and leave, but she felt like she needed to comfort Rachel.

Brittney: Rachel, do you wanna get some coffee or go for a walk?

Rachel: It's eight o'clock at night; all the coffee shops are closed.

Brittney: Then a walk it is.

Brittney grabs Rachel and pulls her down the lawn. Rachel stops.

Rachel: It's freezing out here.

Brittney: Let me fix that.

Brittney rummaged through her car and pulled out a red body warmer with "Pussy Wagon" on the back. Rachel pulled her usual disliked face.

Rachel: uh I-

Brittney: Oh here put it on.

Brittney puts the coat on Rachel and gently smacks her bum after.

Brittney: Come on.

Brittney and Rachel link each other and walk down her street.

**Jonathan's car**

Santana is sitting in the passenger seat with her step brother, Jonathan driving. They are on their way to the college party. Santana is wearing a strapless red dress, and a leather jacket.

Jonathan: Remember not to do anything stupid. College guys are only interested in one thing.

Santana: Oh don't worry I know, I have a brother.

Jonathan chuckles. They pull up beside this big house in the middle of nowhere. Toilet roll hung over the garden trees and people were lying drunk on the lawn. Jonathan threw his arm round Santana's shoulder.

Jonathan: Welcome to heaven.

Santana smiled at him. He then just abounded her by walking up the lawn with two girls in bikinis. All on her own Santana decide to head in.

She entered through the front door and was greeted by students having a drinking competition. She pushed through them, but one guy with his back to her wouldn't move.

Santana: Hello, get out of the way.

The guy swung round and it was puck. He looked Santana up and down, and then bit his lip.

Puck: Oh my, Santana you are pretty fine tonight.

Santana rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, Review , Review. :DDD<strong>


End file.
